


Connor's Oblivious Crush

by FuckingPassword



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambigious gender., Amused Hank, Mentioned revenge on Gavin Reed, Oblivious Connor, Reluctant parenting on Hank's part, Robot/Human Relationships, Unnamed detective., You are the detective., confused Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15004523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingPassword/pseuds/FuckingPassword
Summary: Connor has developed a crush on the new detective. Although he is unaware of his feelings, Hank is not.





	Connor's Oblivious Crush

**Author's Note:**

> There are a couple of spelling and grammar mistakes. My apologies, being dyslexic is a pain in the arse. I will go through it and sort it out when I am not coffee starved.

“I have an inquiry Lieutenant”

The RK800 android was met with a resigned grunt and expectant stare.

“What d’you want now Connor?”

Ever since the incident at the Eden Club, Hank was conflicted about his opinions on Connor. On the one hand, he was an android, a machine (and an easily replaceable one judging by how quickly a new model was dispatched after the Deviant took it’s self and Connor out). And nothing appeared to be more important to Connor than his mission. On the other hand, Connor had shown empathy, willing to admit it or not, on multiple occasions. Going as far as to spare the deviants that he was supposed to capture, not to mention saving Hank’s own life without a second thought. Maybe, Hank had been to hard on the kid. Or android. Or whatever the hell he is.

‘Lieutenant? Are you listening? You appeared to have ‘zoned out’ again.’

“What? Yes. Yeah, I’m listening.” At least now he was, whether he had been distracted beforehand was irrelevant. Connor had his attention now. “May want to repeat whatever it was you just said though, just to make sure I defiantly understood your ‘inquiry’.”

“Certainly.” Why must Connor also be so annoyingly formal? “I had inquired as of to why the new detective has joined our case.”

Ah, Connor’s crush. The Detective was introduced to the pair a month ago. A tech-savvy youngster with more wit than was necessary. Hank hadn’t been to sure on having another partner, not when he was still getting used to Connor, but after the newbie had punched Gavin Hank had decided he liked the new addition.

“They are here Connor, because they are able to talk to deviants without getting killed. Unlike you.” It was a low blow, Hank knew that, but this conversation had been had far too many times. And Hank was getting bored of it by now. He had hoped by insulting the android, he would leave it be. At least for now.

“That outcome has only occurred once Lieutenant.” Or not…

“And once was enough, don’t ya think?”

Connor stared at the Lieutenant with a head tilt. Hank’s patience was wavering with every passing moment, and the obliviousness the android had about the effect his death had on others was not helping. Hank sighed for a second time, then waved his hand to a seat. He was glad Connor took the hint without needing an explanation and sat down.

“Look, how about instead of asking questions you already know the answer to, you tell me what you have against our colleague.” Connor sat perfectly still and silent as Hank talked and continued to do so afterward. “Although, it seems to me that you don’t hate them but are confused by them. Either way, your pestering is doing my bloody head in.”

“Androids are not capable of emotions Lieutenant. Therefore, I cannot hate the detective.”

“No? Then explain why you keep avoiding them then. Hell, I’ve seen you around Reed more than them.” A fact that made little sense to the Lieutenant. Gavin tormented Connor like there was no tomorrow, only yesterday he had ‘accidently’ spilt freshly boiled coffee over the android. Yet, he avoided the new detective like the plague, even though they were the nicest person to him. It confused the Lieutenant to no end.

“My cognitive and dexterity ability appear to malfunction when they are in close proximity to me.” Hank stifled a chortle. He was sure what Connor was trying to insinuate was that the android acted like a flipping fool when you were near. It hadn’t gone unnoticed that Connor stumbled over his coin trick when the young detective was watching. Or how he paid more attention to the said detective actions (or assets) rather than focusing on the case at hand.

“Why d’you think that?”

“It is not an opinion Lieutenant. Whenever they are near I have difficulty completing my recalibration routine and my focus at crime scenes seems to deteriorate when we are in the same room. Additionally, they cause me to undergo periods of uncomfortableness and vulnerability, through a strange sensation within my torso. The only conclusion is that the detective has hacked my programming or has a device that disrupts my programming on them that causes these results.”

This time the Lieutenant didn’t bother to mask his amusement. Choosing to fondly shake his head and snigger instead. Hank decided to speak up before Connor began to analyze his behaviour.

“It’s called a crush you oblivious idiot. Trying, and failing, to impress them. Staring at them instead of working with that creepy dreamy look. And butterflies in your stomach. You have a crush on them. So how about instead of ignoring them you man up and talk to them.”

With that, the Lieutenant walked towards the coffee machine. Muttering to himself about the androids obliviousness of their feelings. Feelings. Huh. Maybe Connor was less like a replaceable machine than he thought.

. . . . .  
Standing at the Lieutenants desk, Connor began to process this new information. All statements made the Lieutenant seemed to have valid evidence and cause, apart from one…  
“No butterflies live in my torso…”


End file.
